


Beginnings

by Lucy410



Series: Primeval [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy410/pseuds/Lucy410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is hurting and Becker wants to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

It had been a couple of weeks since Cutter’s death and Connor still couldn’t believe the man was gone. His ghost haunted the ARC and Connor saw his mentor everywhere. Connor felt that he should have done something to save him. If only he had got to him sooner but he hadn’t and the reality of the situation was driving him mad. He couldn’t relax, couldn’t concentrate, couldn’t eat. Sooner or later someone would notice he knew and then he wasn’t sure what would happen. So Connor buried himself in his work, or at least tried to make it appear that way. It seemed to have worked, no one had come near him for a couple of days, not even Abby.

It was late now and almost everyone had gone even Lester. Although he had not seen the look of concern on the civil servant’s face as the man had passed by Connor on his way home. Had he have given it any thought at all it would have surprised him a little. Although Connor had always known that despite their acerbic relationship James Lester and Nick Cutter had respected each other.

“Are you going to stay here all night?”

“What?” Connor looked up in surprise at the question to find Becker watching him. Out of uniform and not holding a gun he still looked every inch a soldier. He was, Connor reflected, a very good-looking man. Connor shook his dark head and bent back over the machine he had been taking apart. “I might do.”

“Come for a drink with me.”

The offer threw Connor, to be honest he didn’t feel like going for a drink, surrounded by strangers, none of whom knew or could know what he did for a living or what he had lost. “Why?”

“So we can have a drink.”

“I’m working.” Connor refused to look up, in case he saw pity in Becker’s eyes, in case he lost it again and started crying.

“You’re not going to work all night.”

“Probably.” Why wouldn’t the man just go? Connor wondered if Abby had put him up to it. He suspected that she thought he was wallowing in grief, refusing to move on but then she hadn’t known how he felt about Cutter; she hadn’t held the man while he died.

“Well in that case I’ll just sit here until you’ve finished.”

“Fine.” There was a pause while Connor waited for Becker to get bored and leave but the man didn’t go. Finally he sighed. “I can’t work when you’re watching me.”

“Then you’ll come for a drink.”

“Again why? And the truth please Becker. If Abby asked you to do this..”

“She didn’t. The truth is that I’ve been watching you and I see how much you’re hurting. I didn’t know Nick as long as you did but I respected him, he was a good man and you’re not handling his death very well. I want to help. I like you too much to see you in pain.”

“You like me?” A raised eyebrow. “As in like me like me?”

Becker’s voice is deep, husky, “you really have to ask?”

Oh God. Connor allowed himself to look up and in that moment he was lost. Becker’s eyes were full of an emotion that brought Connor to his feet. His first instinct was to turn and run, sure that this must be some kind of a joke but the look on Becker’s face told him it wasn’t and instead he took a step towards Becker.

“I don’t ..” but he didn’t get to finish his sentence because Becker had bounded towards him, slipping his hands into Connor’s hair and pulling the man in for a kiss.

He hadn’t meant to take this too far, Becker thought, didn’t want to frighten Connor away, especially not when he knew the young man was in such a fragile state but despite this he found himself deepening the kiss, his hands sliding down to Connor’s waist, pulling them closer together, wanting Connor to feel just how serious he was.

“Nick..” Connor regretted the utterance as Becker pulled away but in truth the soldier showed no sign of annoyance at Connor’s speech.

“Would have wanted you to be happy and I want to be the one to make you happy. Cutter would have understood.” Becker took hold of Connor’s hands and gently raised them to his lips so that he could deposit a kiss on each palm. “Come for a drink Connor please. We’ll talk about Cutter if you want or about us, what we could be. Please.”

Connor couldn’t withstand the plea in Becker’s eyes and he certainly couldn’t deny the fact that he found Becker helplessly attractive. Maybe, he told himself, as he let Becker lead him out of the ARC, it was time to think about beginnings rather than endings.

The end


End file.
